Ignatz Awards
The Ignatz Awards are intended to recognize outstanding achievements in comics and cartooning by small press creators or creator-owned projects published by larger publishers. They have been awarded each year since 1997, but skipped a year in 2001 due to the show's cancellation after the September 11, 2001 attacks. Recipients of the award are determined by the votes of the attendees of the annual Small Press Expo (SPX, or The Expo its corporate name), a weekend convention and tradeshow showcasing creator-owned comics. Nominations for the Ignatz Awards are made by a five-member jury panel consisting of comic book professionals. The Ignatz Awards are named in honour of George Herriman and his strip Krazy Kat, which featured a brick-wielding mouse named Ignatz. SPX is currently held in Bethesda, Maryland, just outside the US capital, Washington DC. The Ignatz is awarded in the following categories: *Outstanding Artist *Outstanding Anthology or Collection (added in 2005) *Outstanding Graphic Novel (added in 2005) *Outstanding Story *Promising New Talent *Outstanding Series *Outstanding Comic *Outstanding Minicomic *Outstanding Online Comic (added in 2001) The following categories have been discontinued: *Outstanding Graphic Novel or Collection (1997-2004, replaced in 2005 by two separate awards) *Outstanding Debut Comic (2000-2008) Award winners and nominees Outstanding Artist *'2009 Nate Powell, ''Swallow Me Whole (Top Shelf) **Tim Hensley, Mome (Fantagraphics), Kramer's Ergot #7 (Buenaventura) **Richard Sala, Delphine (Fantagraphics/Coconino) **Josh Simmons, Mome (Fantagraphics) **Carol Tyler, You’ll Never Know, Book One: A Good and Decent Man (Fantagraphics) *'2008 Laura Park, ''Do Not Disturb My Waking Dream (self-published)' **Warren Craghead, ''How to Be Everywhere (self-published) **Lat, Town Boy (First Second Books) **Michel Rabagliati, Paul Goes Fishing (Drawn & Quarterly) **Jillian Tamaki, Skim (Groundwood Books) *'2007 Jaime Hernandez, ''Love & Rockets (Fantagraphics Books)' **Vanessa Davis, ''Papercutter #4 (Tugboat Press), Kramers Ergot #6 (Buenaventura Press) **John Hankiewicz, Asthma (Sparkplug Comic Books) **Rutu Modan, Exit Wounds (Drawn & Quarterly) **Ted Stearn, Fuzz & Pluck in Splitsville #4 (Fantagraphics Books) *'2006 Tony Millionaire, ''Billy Hazelnuts (Fantagraphics Books)' ** Jordan Crane, ''The Clouds Above (Fantagraphics Books) ** Renee French, The Ticking (Top Shelf Productions) ** Anders Nilsen, Big Questions #7 and #8 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Chris Ware, Acme Novelty Library #16 (Fantagraphics Books) *'2005 David B, ''Epileptic (Pantheon), Babel (Drawn & Quarterly)' ** Jeffrey Brown, ''Bighead (Top Shelf Productions) ** Roger Langridge, Fred the Clown (Fantagraphics) ** Seth, Clyde Fans Book 1 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Craig Thompson, Carnet de Voyage (Top Shelf Productions) *'2004 Craig Thompson, ''Blankets (Top Shelf Productions)' **Chester Brown, ''Louis Riel: A Comic-Strip Biography (Drawn and Quarterly) **Daniel Clowes, Eightball #23 (Fantagraphics Books) **Juanjo Guarnido, Blacksad (iBooks) **Joe Sacco, The Fixer (Drawn and Quarterly) *'2003 Jason Little, ''Shutterbug Follies (Doubleday Graphic Novels)' **Renée French, ''Rosetta (Alternative Comics), '' Tinka'' (Atheneum) **Dean Haspiel, Aim to Dazzle (Alternative Comics) **Lorenzo Mattotti, Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde (NBM Publishing) **Scott Mills, My Own Little Empire (AdHouse Books), Space Devil (ModernTales.com) *'2002 Megan Kelso, Artichoke Tales #1, Non #5 (Highwater Books and Red Ink Press)' **Renée French, ''The Soap Lady (Top Shelf) **Paul Hornschemeier, Sequential, Forlorn Funnies (I Don't Get It Graphics and Absence Of Ink Press) **John Kerschbaum, Homecoming, Petey & Pussy (Fontanelle Press) **Thomas Ott, Greetings From Hellville (Fantagraphics Books) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Donna Barr, The Desert Peach (A Fine Line Press) **Jason Lutes, Berlin (Drawn & Quarterly) **Carla Speed McNeil, Finder (Lightspeed Press) **Tony Millionaire, Maakies (Fantagraphics Books), Sock Monkey (Dark Horse Comics) **Jim Woodring, Frank (Fantagraphics Books) *'2000 Dave Cooper, '' Weasel (Fantagraphics Books)' **Craig Thompson, ''Good-Bye, Chunky Rice (Top Shelf Productions) **Rod Espinoza, The Courageous Princess (Antarctic Press) **Francesca Ghermandi, Pastil (Phoenix Enterprise Publishing Co.) **Bill Presing, Rex Steele-Nazi Smasher (Monkeysuit Press) *'1999 Frank Cho, ''Liberty Meadows #1 (Insight Studios Group)' **Eric Shanower, ''Age of Bronze (Image Comics) **Dylan Horrocks, Hicksville (Blackeye) **Dave Choe, Slow Jams (Non #3 & 4, Red Ink) **Pat McEown, Kissin' Cousin (Heart Throb #4) *'1998 Dave Sim, ''Cerebus (Aardvark-Vanaheim)' **Joe Chiappetta, ''Silly Daddy (self-published) **Nick Craine, Portrait of a Thousand Punks: Hard Core Logo (House of Anansi Press Ltd.) **Gilbert Hernandez, Luba (Fantagraphics Books) **Jaime Hernandez, Penny Century (Fantagraphics) *'1997 Seth, ''Palookaville (Drawn & Quarterly)' **Gilbert Hernandez, ''New Love (Fantagraphics Books) **Dylan Horrocks, Pickle (comics) (Black Eye Productions) **C. S. Morse, Soulwind (Image Comics) **Gary Panter, Jimbo (Zongo Comics) Outstanding Anthology or Collection * 2009 Kramer’s Ergot #7, ed. Sammy Harkham (Buenaventura) ** Abandoned Cars, Tim Lane (Fantagraphics) ** Against Pain, Ron Regé, Jr. (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Book 5, T. Edward Bak, Anneli Furmark, Amanda Vähämäki (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Fuzz and Pluck: Splitsville by Ted Stearn (Fantagraphics) * 2008 Papercutter #7, edited by Greg Means (Tugboat Press) ** Inkweed, Chris Wright (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Little Lulu Vol. 18, John Stanley (Dark Horse) ** Pond Life, John Broadley (PictureBox) ** Windy Corner #2, edited by Austin English (Sparkplug Comic Books) * 2007 Curses by Kevin Huizenga (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Vol. 4 by Gabrielle Bell, Martin Cendrera, and Dan Zettwoch (Drawn & Quarterly) ** King-Cat Classix by John Porcellino (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Misery Loves Comedy by Ivan Brunetti (Fantagraphics Books) ** Moomin Book One by Tove Jansson (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2006 Black Hole by Charles Burns (Pantheon) ** Castle Waiting by Linda Medley (Fantagraphics Books) ** Drawn and Quarterly Showcase #3 by Matt Broersma, Genevieve Elverum, and Sammy Harkham (Drawn & Quarterly) ** The Push Man and Other Stories by Yoshihiro Tatsumi (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Squirrel Mother by Megan Kelso (Fantagraphics Books) *'2005 John Porcellino, ''Diary of a Mosquito Abatement Man (La Mano)' **James Sturm, ''Above and Below: Two Tales of the American Frontier (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Dead Herring Comics, edited by Actus (Actus Independent Comics) **Roger Langridge, Fred the Clown (Fantagraphics) **Tom Hart, Hutch Owen: Unmarketable (Top Shelf Productions) Outstanding Graphic Novel *'2009 ''Acme Novelty Library #19, Chris Ware (Drawn & Quarterly)' ** ''Disappearance Diary, Hideo Azuma (Fanfare/Ponent Mon) ** Drop-In, Dave Lapp (Conundrum) ** Nicolas, Pascal Girard (Drawn & Quarterly) ** You’ll Never Know, Book One: A Good and Decent Man, Carol Tyler (Fantagraphics) * 2008 Skim, Mariko Tamaki and Jillian Tamaki (Groundwood Books) ** The Hot Breath of War, Trevor Alixopulos (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Notes for a War Story, Gipi (First Second Books) ** Paul Goes Fishing, Michel Rabagliati (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Spent, Joe Matt (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2007 Don't Go Where I Can't Follow by Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Aya by Marguerite Abouet and Clément Oubrerie (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Bookhunter by Jason Shiga (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Exit Wounds by Rutu Modan (Drawn & Quarterly) ** House by Josh Simmons (Fantagraphics Books) * 2006 Tricked by Alex Robinson (Top Shelf Productions) ** The Clouds Above by Jordan Crane (Fantagraphics Books) ** Fun Home by Alison Bechdel (Houghton Mifflin) ** The Ticking by Renee French (Top Shelf Productions) ** Wimbledon Green by Seth (Drawn & Quarterly) *'2005 Marjane Satrapi, ''Persepolis 2: The Story of a Return (Pantheon)' **Jeffrey Brown, ''Bighead (Top Shelf Productions) **Craig Thompson, Carnet de Voyage (Top Shelf Productions) **Thomas Ott, Cinema Panopticum (L'Association, Fantagraphics) **Jason, Why Are You Doing This? (Fantagraphics Books) Outstanding Story * 2009 "Willy," Papercutter #10, Damien Jay (Tugboat) ** "The Carnival," Mome #14, Lilli Carré (Fantagraphics) ** Disappearance Diary, Hideo Azuma (Fanfare/Ponent Mon) ** "Seeing Eye Dogs of Mars," Acme Novelty Library #19, Chris Ware (Drawn & Quarterly) ** "Untitled," Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Book 5, Amanda Vähämäki (Drawn & Quarterly) * '2008 ''The Thing About Madeleine, Lilli Carré (self-published) ** "Americus" by MK Reed and Jonathan Hill, Papercutter #7 (Tugboat Press) ** "The Candy Rod" by Onsmith, Hotwire Comics #2 (Fantagraphics Books) ** "The Galactic Funnels" by Dash Shaw, Mome #11 (Fantagraphics Books) ** "The Urn" by Chris Wright, Inkweed (Sparkplug Comic Books) * '2007 "Felix" by Gabrielle Bell, ''Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Vol. 4 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Delphine #1-2 by Richard Sala (Fantagraphics Books/Coconico Press) ** Don't Go Where I Can't Follow by Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) ** The End #1 by Anders Nilsen (Fantagraphics Books/Coconico Press) ** "Martha Gregory" by John Hankiewicz, Asthma (Sparkplug Comic Books) * 2006 Ganges #1 by Kevin Huizenga (Fantagraphics Books) ** "Prebaby" by Joe Daly, Scrublands (Fantagraphics Books) ** "Somersaulting" by Sammy Harkham, Drawn and Quarterly Showcase #3 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** "To Capt. Ayres" by Andrice Arp, MOME Winter 2006 (Fantagraphics Books) ** We Are On Our Own by Miriam Katin (Drawn & Quarterly) *'2005 Anders Nilsen, ''Dogs and Water (Drawn and Quarterly)' **Gilbert Hernandez, "Dumb Solitaire", ''Love and Rockets #11 and #13 (Fantagraphics) **David Collier, "Homme De Le Bois", The Frank Ritza Papers (Drawn & Quarterly) **Dennis P. Eichhorn and J.R. Williams, The Legend of Wild Man Fischer (Top Shelf Productions) ** Joel Priddy, "Onion Jack" Superior Showcase #0 (AdHouse Books) *'2004 Kevin Huizenga, "Glenn Ganges", ''Drawn and Quarterly Showcase Volume 1 (Drawn and Quarterly)' **Nick Bertozzi, "The Little Things", ''Rubber Necker #3 (Alternative Comics) **Jaime Hernandez, “Maggie”, Love and Rockets v.2 #8 (Fantagraphics Books) **Michel Rabagliati, “Paul in the Metro”, Drawn & Quarterly #5 (Drawn and Quarterly) **David Heatley, "Portrait of My Dad", McSweeney’s Quarterly Concern #13 (McSweeney's, Ltd.) *'2003 Jason Shiga, ''Fleep (Sparkplug Comic Books)' **Gilbert Hernandez, "30,000 Hours to Kill" ''Love & Rockets #6 (Fantagraphics Books) **Charles Burns, Black Hole #10 (Fantagraphics Books) **R. Crumb "Hipman" Mystic Funnies #3 (Fantagraphics Books) **Jason, Untitled second story, Sshhhh! (Fantagraphics Books) *'2002 Scott Mills, ''Trenches (Top Shelf Productions)' **Megan Kelso, "Retreat" ''Artichoke Tales #1 (Highwater Books) **Mira Friedmann, "Royal Sable" Actus Box Series (Actus Tragicus) **Kurt Wolfgang, "Where Hats Go" Non #5 (Red Ink Press) **Ron Regé, Jr., "Wir Mussën Wissen, Wir Werden Wissen (We Must Know, We Will Know)" Drawn & Quarterly volume 4 (Drawn & Quarterly) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Rutu Modan, "Bygone" Flipper Vol. 2 (Actus Tragicus/Top Shelf Productions) **Mike Kunkel, Herobear and the Kid No. 2 (Astonish Comics) **Lewis Trondheim, The Nimrod No. 5 (Fantagraphics Books) **Sean Bieri, "Popeye the Savior Man" Jumbo Jape (self-published) **Tom Hart, "Stocks Are Surging" The Collected Hutch Owen (Top Shelf Productions) *'2000 Chris Ware, "Jimmy Corrigan, Smartest Kid On Earth" ''The Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics Books)' **Jason, "The Bridge" ''Mjau Mjau No. 6 (Jippi Forlag) **Brian Ralph, Cave-In (Highwater Books) **Alan Moore, Eddie Campbell, From Hell (Eddie Campbell Comics, distributed by Top Shelf Productions) **Androo Robinson, Jug (self-published) *'1999 Daniel Clowes, "David Boring" ''Eightball #20 (Fantagraphics)' **David Lapham, "Sex & Violence: part 2" ''Stray Bullets #18 (El Capitan Books) **Budd Root, Cavewoman: Jungle Tales (Basement Comics) **Scott Roberts, "Over the Line" Patty-Cake and Friends #13 (Slave Labor) **David Choe, "Slow Jams" Non #3 & #4 (Red Ink) *'1998 Daniel Clowes, "Ghost World" ''Eightball (Fantagraphics) **Chris Ware, "Jimmy Corrigan" Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics) **Gilbert Hernandez, "Letters from Venus" New Love (Fantagraphics) **Julie Doucet, "New York City Diary" Dirty Plotte (Drawn & Quarterly) **Joe Sacco, "Soba" Stories From Bosnia (Drawn & Quarterly) *'1997 Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell, ''From Hell (Kitchen Sink Press)' **Joe Chiappetta, "A Death In the Family" ''Silly Daddy (self-published) **Daniel Clowes, "Ghost World" Eightball (Fantagraphics) **Dylan Horrocks[, "Hicksville" Pickle (Black Eye Productions) **Seth, "It's a Good Life if You Don't Weaken" Palookaville (Drawn & Quarterly) Promising New Talent * 2009 Colleen Frakes, Woman King (self-published) ** T. Edward Bak, Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Book 5 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Hellen Jo, Jin & Jam #1 (Sparkplug), "Diamond Heights," Papercutter #9 (Tugboat) ** Ed Luce, Wuvable Oaf (self-published) ** Amanda Vähämäki, Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Book 5 (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2008 Sarah Glidden, How to Understand Israel in 60 Days or Less (self-published) ** Oliver East, Trains Are... Mint(Blank Slate) ** Austin English, Windy Corner #2 (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Chuck Forsman, Snake Oil #1 (self-published) ** Lars Martinson, Tonoharu (Pliant Press/Top Shelf Productions) * 2007 Tom Neely, The Blot (I Will Destroy You) ** Gabrielle Bell, Lucky, Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Vol. 4 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Scott Campbell (artist), Flight Vol. 4 (Ballantine Books), Hickee vol. 3 #3 (Alternative Comics) ** Lilli Carré, Papercutter #3 (Tugboat Press), You Ain't No Dancer Vol. 2 (New Reliable Press) ** Brandon Graham, King City (TokyoPop) * 2006 Hope Larson, Salamander Dream (AdHouse Books), Gray Horses (Oni Press) ** Andrice Arp, Mome Winter 2006 (Fantagraphics Books) ** Jonathan Bennett, Mome Fall 2005 (Fantagraphics Books) ** R. Kikuo Johnson, Night Fisher (Fantagraphics Books) ** Ben Jones, BJ & Da Dogs (Picturebox, Inc.) *'2005 Andy Runton, ''Owly (Top Shelf Productions)' ** Joshua W. Cotter, ''Skyscrapers of the Midwest (AdHouse Books) ** Rebecca Dart, RabbitHead (Alternative Comics) ** Vanessa Davis, Spaniel Rage (Buenaventura Press) ** Karl Stevens, Guilty (Karl Stevens Publishing, dist. by Alternative Comics) *'2004 Lauren Weinstein, ''Kramer's Ergot #4 (Avodah Books)' **Martin Cendreda, ''Hi-Horse Omnibus (Alternative Comics, Hi-Horse Comics) **Svetlana Chmakova, Chasing Rainbows (www.girlamatic.com, www.svetlania.com) **Dan James, The Octopi and the Ocean (Top Shelf Productions) **Leland Purvis, 'Suspended in Language (G.T. Labs) *'2003 Derek Kirk Kim, ''Same Difference and Other Stories (self-published) **Marc Bell, Rosetta (Alternative Comics), Shrimpy & Paul (Highwater Books) **Ray Friesen, RQW (Don't Eat Any Bugs Comics) **John Hankiewicz, Tepid, Eleanor E. Is Home (self-published) **Raina Telgemeier, Take Out (self-published) *'2002 Greg Cook, ''Catch as Catch Can (Highwater Books)' **Jeffrey Brown, ''Clumsy: A Novel (self-published) **Mike Dawson, Cabaret, Gabagool! (self-published) **Sammy Harkham, "Study Group 12 #2" "Though I Slumber, My Heart Is Still Awake" (Study Group 12) **Anders Brekhus Nilsen, Big Questions #4: Asomatognosia (self-published) **Rick Smith and Tania Menesse, Shuck (Shuck Comics) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Tomer and Asaf Hanuka, Bipolar, self-published **Mike Kunkel, Herobear and the Kid, Astonish Comics **Metaphrog, Louis: Red Letter Day, Metaphrog **Rutu Modan, Flipper Vol. 2, Actus Tragicus/Top Shelf Productions **Ben Steckler, Get BenT, self-published *'2000 Nick Bertozzi, ''Boswash (Luxurious Comics)' **Ben Catmull, ''Paper Theater (self-published) **Rod Espinosa, The Courageous Princess (Antarctic Press) **Kevin Huizenga, Supermonster (self-published) **Stephen Notley, Bob the Angry Flower (self-published) *'1999 Brian Ralph, ''Fireball #7 (Fort Thunder)' **Leland Myrick, ''Sweet (Adept Books) **Madison Clell, Cuckoo (Green Door Studios) **Jason Little, Jack's Luck Runs Out (Top Shelf Productions) **Dave Kiersh, Is Kissing a Girl Who Smokes Like Kissing an Ashtray, Non #4 (Red Ink) *'1998 Carla Speed McNeil, ''Finder (Lightspeed Press)' **Tara Jenkins, ''Galaxion (Helikon Press) **Matt Madden, Black Candy (Black Eye Books) **Ron Rege, Skibber Bee Bye (self-published) **Chris Oliveros, The Envelope Manufacturer (Drawn & Quarterly) *'1997 Debbie Drechsler, ''Nowhere (Drawn & Quarterly)' **Tom Hart, ''The Sands (Black Eye Productions) **C. S. Morse, Soulwind (Image Comics) **Walt Holcombe, King of Persia (self published through Accordion Press) **Steve Weissman, Yikes! (Alternative Press) Outstanding Series * 2009 Uptight, Jordan Crane (Fantagraphics) ** Danny Dutch, David King (Sparkplug) ** Delphine, Richard Sala (Fantagraphics/Coconino) ** Interiorae, Gabriella Giandelli (Fantagraphics/Coconino) ** Reich, Elijah Brubaker (Sparkplug) * 2008 Snake Oil by Chuck Forsman (self-published) ** Eye of the Majestic Creature, Leslie Stein (self-published) ** Injury, Ted May, Jason Robards, and Jeff Wilson (Buenaventura Press) ** Paul series, Michel Rabagliati (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Reich, Elijah Brubaker (Sparkplug Comic Books) * 2007 Mourning Star by Kazimir Strzepek (Bodega Distribution) ** Atlas by Dylan Horrocks (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Delphine by Richard Sala (Fantagraphics Books/Coconico Press) ** Dungeon by Lewis Trondheim, Joann Sfar, and various (NBM) ** Love & Rockets by Los Bros Hernandez (Fantagraphics Books) * 2006 Owly by Andy Runton (Top Shelf Productions) ** Acme Novelty Library by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics Books) ** Big Questions by Anders Nilsen (Drawn and Quarterly) ** Love and Rockets by Los Bros. Hernandez (Fantagraphics Books) ** Optic Nerve by Adrian Tomine (Drawn & Quarterly) *'2005 Carla Speed McNeil, ''Finder (Light Speed Productions)' **Tomer Hanuka, Asaf Hanuka, and Etgar Keret, ''Bipolar (Alternative Comics) **David Heatley, Deadpan (self-published) **Los Bros Hernandez, Love and Rockets vol. II (Fantagraphics) **Joshua W. Cotter, Skyscrapers of the Midwest (AdHouse Books) *'2004 Carla Speed McNeil, ''Finder (Light Speed Productions)' **Charles Burns, ''Black Hole (Fantagraphics Books) **John Porcellino, King Cat (self-published) **Nick Bertozzi, Rubber Necker (Alternative Comics) **Kim Deitch, Stuff of Dreams (Fantagraphics Books) *'2003 Charles Burns, ''Black Hole (Fantagraphics Books)' **Roger Langridge, ''Fred the Clown (Hotel Fred Press) **Ted Stearn, Fuzz & Pluck in Splitsville (Fantagraphics Books) **Scott Roberts, Patty Cake (Slave Labor Graphics) **Gary Spencer Millidge, Strangehaven (Abiogenesis Press) *'2002 James Kochalka ''Sketchbook Diaries (Top Shelf Productions)' **Chester Brown, ''Louis Riel (Drawn & Quarterly) **Sam Henderson, Magic Whistle (Alternative Comics) **David Hahn, Private Beach (Slave Labor Graphics) **Dave Cooper, Weasel (Fantagraphics Books) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Jason Lutes, Berlin (Drawn and Quarterly) **Carla Speed McNeil, Finder (Lightspeed Press) **Mike Kunkel, Herobear and the Kid (Astonish Comics) **Sam Henderson, Magic Whistle, (Alternative Comics) **Jason, Mjau Mjau (Jippi Forlag) *'2000 Dave Cooper, ''Weasel (Fantagraphics Books)' **Jay Hosler, ''Clan Apis (Active Synapse Comics) **Madison Clell, Cuckoo (Green Door Studios) **Bryan Talbot, Heart of Empire (Dark Horse Comics) **Jason, Mjau Mjau (Jippi Forlag) *'1999 Max, ''The Extended Dream of Mr. D (Drawn & Quarterly)' **Eric Shanower, ''Age of Bronze (Image Comics) **Jay Hosler, Clan Apis (Active Synapse Comics) **Gary Spencer Millidge, Strangehaven (Abiogenesis) **Adam Warren, Gen 13: Magical Drama Queen Roxy (Wildstorm) *'1998 Chris Ware, ''Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics)' **Daniel Clowes, ''Eightball (Fantagraphics) **Debbie Drechsler, Nowhere (Drawn & Quarterly) **Joe Chiappetta, Silly Daddy (self-published) **Steve Weissman, Yikes! (Alternative Press) *'1997 Chris Ware, ''Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics)' **Jason Lutes, ''Berlin (Black Eye Productions) **Daniel Clowes, Eightball (Fantagraphics) **Seth, Palookaville (Drawn & Quarterly) **Gary Spencer Millidge, Strangehaven (Abiogenesis) Outstanding Comic * 2009 Uptight #3, Jordan Crane (Fantagraphics) ** Danny Dutch #1, David King (Sparkplug) ** Dead Ringer, Jason T. Miles (La Mano) ** Interiorae #3, Gabriella Giandelli (Fantagraphics/Coconino) ** Reich #6, Elijah Brubaker (Sparkplug) * 2008 Snake Oil #1 by Chuck Forsman (self-published) ** Cryptic Wit #2, Gerald Jablonski (self-published) ** Department of Art, Dunya Jankovic (self-published) ** Lucky Vol. 2 #2, Gabrielle Bell (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Palooka-ville #19, Seth (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2007 Optic Nerve #11 by Adrian Tomine (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Doctor Id by Adam McGovern and Paolo Leandri (Indie Ink Studios) ** Fuzz & Pluck in Splitsville #4 by Ted Stearn (Fantagraphics Books) ** Love & Rockets vol. 2 #18 by Los Bros Hernandez (Fantagraphics Books) ** Monster Parade #1 by Ben Catmull (Fantagraphics Books) * 2006 Schizo #4 by Ivan Brunetti (Fantagraphics Books) ** Big Questions #7 by Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Ganges #1 by Kevin Huizenga (Fantagraphics Books) ** Optic Nerve #10 by Adrian Tomine (Drawn and Quarterly) ** Stuff of Dreams #3 by Kim Deitch (Fantagraphics Books) *'2005 Kevin Huizenga, ''Or Else #1 (Drawn and Quarterly)' **Anders Nilsen, ''Dogs & Water (Drawn & Quarterly) **Los Bros. Hernandez Love & Rockets #13 (Fantagraphics) **Los Bros. Hernandez, Love & Rockets #12 (Fantagraphics) **Marc Bell, Worn Tuff Elbow #1 (Fantagraphics) *'2004 Daniel Clowes, ''Eightball #23 (Fantagraphics Books)' **Charles Burns, ''Black Hole #11 (Fantagraphics Books) **Kim Deitch, Stuff of Dreams #2 (Fantagraphics Books) **John Hankiewicz, Tepid Summer 2003 (Tepid Comics) **John Porcellino, King Cat #62 (Self-published) *'2003 Nick Bertozzi, ''Rubber Necker #2, (Alternative Comics)' **Adam Suerte, ''Aprendiz Book 1 (self-published) **Charles Burns, Black Hole #10 (Fantagraphics Books) **David Collier, Collier's Vol. 2 #2 (Drawn & Quarterly) **David Lasky and Greg Stump, Urban Hipster #2 (Alternative Comics) *'2002 Daniel Clowes, ''Eightball #22 (Fantagraphics Books)' **Anders Brekhus Nilsen, ''Big Questions #4: Asomatognosia (self-published) **Tony Consiglio, Double Cross: More or Less (Top Shelf Productions) **James Kochalka, Sketchbook Diaries Volume 2 (Top Shelf Productions) **Jon Lewis, True Swamp: Stoneground and Hillbound (Alternative Comics) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **''Frank'' No. 4, Jim Woodring, Fantagraphics Books **''Herobear and the Kid'' No. 2, Mike Kunkel, Astonish Comics **''James Kochalka's Sketchbook Diaries'', James Kochalka, Top Shelf Productions **''Mjau Mjau''' No. 7, Jason, Jippi Forlag **''Sequential' No. 6, Paul Hornschemeier, I Don't Get It Press *'2000 Chris Ware, ''The Acme Novelty Library No. 13 (Fantagraphics Books)' **Ron Rege and Joan Leidy, ''Boys (Highwater Books) **Madison Clell, Cuckoo No. 10 (Green Door Studios) **Pete Sickman-Garner, Hey Mister, The Trouble With Jesus (Top Shelf Productions) **Jordan Crane, The Last Lonely Saturday (Red Ink) *'1999 Frank Cho, ''Liberty Meadows #1 (Insight Studio Group)' **Pekar, Sacco, Stack & Warneford, ''American Splendor: Transatlantic Comics **James Sturm, Hundreds of Feet Below Daylight (Drawn & Quarterly) **Ben Katchor, The Jew of New York (Pantheon Books) **Joe Zabel & Gary Dumm, Oracle (Amazing Montage) *'1998 Chris Ware, ''Acme Novelty Library #9 (Fantagraphics)' **Bill Willingham, ''Coventry #1 (Fantagraphics) **Daniel Clowes, Eightball #19 (Fantagraphics) **Debbie Drechsler, Nowhere #3 (Drawn & Quarterly) **Joe Sacco, Stories From Bosnia #1: Soba (Drawn & Quarterly) *'1997 Daniel Clowes, ''Eightball #17 (Fantagraphics)' **Pete Sickman-Garner, ''Hey Mister #1 (Top Shelf Productions) **Dean Haspiel and Josh Neufeld, Keyhole #2 (Modern) **Walt Holcombe, King of Persia (self-published through Accordion Press) **Seth, Palookaville #10 (Drawn & Quarterly) Outstanding Minicomic * 2009 Stay Away From Other People, Lisa Hanawalt ** Claptrap #2, Onsmith ** Just So You Know #1, Joey Alison Sayers ** Stewbrew, Kelly Froh & Max Clotfelter ** Xoc #1, Matt Dembicki * 2008 Bluefuzz, Jesse Reklaw ** Dorado Park, Lilli Carre ** How To Understand Israel in 60 Days or Less, Sarah Glidden ** Ochre Ellipse #2, Jonas Madden-Connor ** Swell, Juliacks * 2007 P.S. Comics #3 by Minty Lewis ** Burning Building Comix by Jeff Zwirek ** The Monkey and the Crab by Shawn Cheng and Sara Edward-Corbett ** Noose by Mark Burrier ** Seven More Days of Not Getting Eaten by Matt Wiegle * 2006 Monsters by Ken Dahl ** Comicore Jr. by Paulette Poullet ** Gaylord Phoenix # 4 by Edie Fake ** Trackrabbit by Geoff Vasile ** Window #8 by Dave Lapp *'2005 Alec Longstreth, ''Phase 7 (self-published)' ** Jesse Reklaw ''Couch Tag #2 (self-published) **John Hankiewicz, Dance (self-published) **Andy Hartzell, Monday (self-published) **Sarah Becan, Ouija Interview #3 (self-published) *'2004 Gabrielle Bell, ''Lucky #3 (self-published)' **Anders Brekhus Nilsen, ''Big Questions No. 6: Anoesia and the Matrideicidic Theophany (self-published) **Jim Ottaviani and Roger Langridge, Quantum Entanglement, Spooky Action at a Distance, Teleportation and You (G.T. Labs) **Pat Lewis, Thankless Job (Lunchbreak Comics) **Matthew Bellisle, Underground: Souvenir (Gravity/DSN) *'2003 Jeffrey Brown, ''I Am Going to Be Small (self-published)' **Josh Sullivan, ''Josh Comics **David Lasky and Jesse Reklaw, Lo-Horse #1 **Raina Telgemeier, Take Out **Diana Tamblyn, That Thing You Fall Into *'2002 Megan Kelso, ''Artichoke Tales #1 (Highwater Books)' **Tony Consiglio, ''Double Cross Assortment (self-published) **Kevin Huizenga, Gloriana: Super Monster #14 (self-published) **John Kerschbaum, Homecoming (Fontanelle Press) **Lark Pien, Long Tail Kitty: Heaven (self-published) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Rachel Hartman, Amy Unbounded No. 12 (Pug House Press) **Jesse Reklaw, Democracy: Mime Complaint No. 5 (self-published) **Sean Bieri, Jumbo Jape (self-published) **''Low Jinx 3: The Big Rip-Off'', edited by Kurt Wolfgang (Noe-Fie Mono-Media) **John Hankiewicz, Tepid Spring 2001 (self-published) *'2000 ''LowJinx # 2: Understanding the Horrible Truth About Reinventing Mini Comics (The Bastard Format), edited by Kurt Wolfgang (Noe-Fie Mono-Media)' **Johnny Ryan, ''Angry Youth Comics No. 11 (self-published) **Androo Robinson, Jug (self-published) **Jon Kerschbaum, Timberdoodle (self-published) **Tom Beland, True Stories, Swear to God (self-published) *'1999 Brian Ralph, ''Fireball #7 (Highwater Books)' **Aaron Augenblick, ''Tales of the Great Unspoken (self-published) **Androo Robinson, Ped Xing (self-published) **Mat Brinkman, Bolol Belittle (self-published) **Kurt Wolfgang, Noe-Fie #8 (Noe-Fie Mono-Media) *'1998 Rachel Hartman, ''Amy Unbounded (Pug House Press)' **Yvonne Mojica, ''Bathroom Girls **John Porcellino, King Cat Comics **James Kochalka, Magic Boy Does Laundry **Matt Brinkman, Oaf *'1997 James Kochalka, ''The Perfect Planet ' **Pete Sickman-Garner, ''Hey Mister #4 **John Porcellino, King-Cat Comics #52 **Sam Henderson, Magic Whistle #9 **Alan Hunt, Out There #5 Outstanding Online Comic * 2009 Year of the Rat, Cayetano Garza magicinkwell.com ** Bodyworld, Dash Shaw dashshaw.com ** Danny Dutch, David King Flickr ** Thingpart, Joey Alison Sayers jsayers.com ** Vanessa Davis’s comics for Tablet tabletmag.com * 2008 Achewood by Chris Onstad achewood.com ** Danny Dutch by David King reliablecomics.com ** Slow Wave by Jesse Reklaw slowwave.com ** Thingpart by Joey Sayers www.jsayers.com ** Traced by Tracy White traced.com * 2007 Achewood by Chris Onstad, achewood.com ** Grace by Kris Dresen, girlthrow.com ** Persimmon Cup by Nick Bertozzi, act-i-vate.com ** Thingpart by Joe Sayers, jsayers.com ** Wondermark by David Malki !, wondermark.com *'2006 Nicholas Gurewitch, ''The Perry Bible Fellowship, www.pbfcomics.com' ** ''A Lesson Is Learned But The Damage Is Irreversible by David Hellman and Dale Beran, www.alessonislearned.com ** Claviger by Ronnie Casson, www.girlamatic.com ** Micrographica by Renee French, www.serializer.net ** Thingpart by Joe Sayers, www.jsayers.com/thingpart/thingpart.html *'2005 Nicholas Gurewitch, ''The Perry Bible Fellowship, www.pbfcomics.com' **deadmouse, ''Ballad, www.moderntales.com **Kazu Kibuishi, Copper, www.boltcity.com **Jenn Manley Lee, Dicebox, www.jennworks.com **Steven Manale, Superslackers, www.superslackers.com *'2004 James Kochalka, ''American Elf, www.americanelf.com' **Patrick Farley, ''Apocamon, e-sheep.com **J.J. Naas, Desert Rocks, dr.ungroup.net **Timothy Kreider, The Pain … When Will it End?, thepaincomics.com **Craig Boldman, Tailipoe, craigboldman.com *'2003 James Kochalka, ''American Elf, www.americanelf.com' **Gabrielle Bell, ''Bell's Home Journal, www.serializer.net **Ted Slampyak, Jazz Age, www.jazzagecomics.com **Nick Bertozzi, The Salon, www.serializer.net **Jesse Reklaw, Slow Wave, www.slowwave.com *'2002 Jason Little, ''Bee, www.beecomix.com' **Tom Hart, ''Hutch Owen: Public Relations, www.moderntales.com **Jordan Crane, Keeping Two, www.highwaterbooks.com **Derek Kirk Kim, Small Stories, www.smallstoriesonline.com **Tracy White, Traced, www.traced.com *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Ben Jones, Future Genies of Mush Past, www.usscatastrophe.com **Scott McCloud, I Can't Stop Thinking, www.scottmccloud.com **Jonathan Morris, Jeremy, www.ape-law.com/jeremy **Demian5, When I Am King, www.demian5.com **Scott McCloud, Zot! Hearts and Minds, www.scottmccloud.com Outstanding Graphic Novel or Collection (discontinued) *'2004 Craig Thompson, ''Blankets (Top Shelf Productions)' ** Joe Sacco, ''The Fixer (Drawn and Quarterly) ** Chester Brown, Louis Riel (Drawn and Quarterly) **McSweeney’s Quarterly Concern #13, Edited by Chris Ware (McSweeney's, Ltd.) **Matt Brinkman, Teratoid Heights (Highwater Books) *'2003 Rich Koslowski, ''Three Fingers (Top Shelf Productions)' **Bob Fingerman, ''Beg The Question (Fantagraphics Books) **David B, Epileptic (L'Association) **Jim Woodring, The Frank Book (Fantagraphics Books) **Spain Rodriguez and William Lindsay Gresham, Nightmare Alley (Fantagraphics Books) *'2002 James Sturm, ''The Golem's Mighty Swing (Drawn & Quarterly)' **''Fallout, edited by Jim Ottaviani (G.T. Labs) **Ivan Brunetti, Haw! (Fantagraphics Books) **''Non #5'', edited by Jordan Crane (Red Ink Press) **Debbie Drechsler, Summer of Love (Drawn & Quarterly) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Alex Robinson, Box Office Poison (Top Shelf Productions) **Chris Ware, Jimmy Corrigan: The Smartest Kid On Earth (Pantheon Books) **Mark Kalesniko, Mail Order Bride (Fantagraphics Books) **Joe Sacco, Safe Area Gorazde: The War in Eastern Bosnia, 1992-1995 (Fantagraphics Books) **Michael Kupperman, Snake 'n' Bacon's Cartoon Cabaret (Avon Books) *'2000 Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell, ''From Hell (Eddie Campbell Comics, distributed by Top Shelf Productions)' **Tom Hart, ''Banks/Eubanks (Top Shelf Productions) ** Jay Hosler, Clan Apis (Active Synapse) **''Comix 2000'' various, (L'Association) **''Drawn & Quarterly, Volume 3'' various, (Drawn & Quarterly) *'1999 Dave McKean, ''Cages (Kitchen Sink)' **Pete Sickman-Garner, ''Hey Mister: Celebrity Roast (Top Shelf Productions) **Dylan Horrocks, Hicksville (Black Eye) **Ed Hillyer, Time Warp (Slab-O-Concrete) **James Kochalka, Tiny Bubbles (Highwater Books) *'1998 Daniel Clowes, ''Ghost World (Fantagraphics)' **Martin Tom Dieck, ''Views of the Warehouse District (Westhampton House) **Jim Woodring, Frank vol. 2 (Fantagraphics) **Chester Brown, The Little Man (Drawn & Quarterly) **''Titanic Tales'' edited by Mark Wheatley (Insight Studios) *'1997 Seth, ''It's A Good Life if You Don't Weaken (Drawn & Quarterly)' **Ed Brubaker, ''At The Seams (Alternative Press) **Ben Katchor, Julius Knipl, Real Estate Photographer: Stories (Little, Brown) **David B. , L'Ascension Du Haut Mal (L'Association) **Cosey , Lost in the Alps (NBM) Outstanding Debut Comic (discontinued) *'2008 ''Swallow Me Whole by Nate Powell (Top Shelf Productions)' *'2007 Papercutter #6 edited by Alec Longstreth (Tugboat Press)' *'2006 Class of '99 by Josh Eiserike (Self-Published)' *'2005 Will You Still Love Me if I Wet the Bed? by Liz Prince (Top Shelf Productions)' *'2004 Teen Boat #6: Vote Boat by Dave Roman and John Green (Cryptic Press)' *'2003 Studygroup12 #3 edited by Zack Soto''' *'2002 ''Pulpatoon Pilgrimage by Joel Priddy (AdHouse Books)' *'2000 Dork #8 by Evan Dorkin (Slave Labor Graphics)' Ignatz Awards Jury *'2009''' **Lilli Carre **Vanessa Davis **Robert Kirby **Scott Mills **Laura Park *'2008' **Gabrielle Bell **Farel Dalrymple **Eleanor Davis **John Hankiewicz **Andy Hartzell *'2007' **Sara Edward-Corbett **Paul Hornschemeier **Steve MacIsaac **Jesse Reklaw **Zack Soto *'2006' **Jeffrey Brown **Henry Chamberlain **Justin Hall **Laurenn McCubbin **Jim Rugg *'2005' **Jennifer Daydreamer **Shaenon Garrity **James Kochalka **Jeff Parker **Dan Zettwoch *'2004' **Kevin Huizenga **Megan Kelso **Rich Koslowski **Layla Lawlor **Steve Lieber *'2003' **Pam Bliss **Ariel Bordeaux **David Hahn **Batton Lash **Matt Madden *'2002' **Suzanne Baumann **Nick Bertozzi **David Lasky **Alex Robinson *'2001' **Matt Feazell **Roberta Gregory **Jon "Bean" Hastings **Sam Henderson **James Sturm *'2000' **Donna Barr **Sean Bieri **Phil Foglio **Dean Haspiel **Jason Little *'1999' **Frank Cho **Jordan Crane **Jon Lewis **Carla Speed McNeil **Jim Ottaviani *'1998' **Michael Cohen **Tom Devlin **Tom Hart **Marc Hempel **Dylan Horrocks *'1997' **Jessica Abel **Chester Brown **Ed Brubaker **Mark Wheatley **Joe Zabel Ignatz Awards Committee *'2007-present' ** Greg McElhatton, Coordinator ** Jeff Alexander ** Karon Flage *'2000-2006' ** Jeff Alexander, Coordinator ** Karon Flage ** Greg McElhatton *'1999' ** Jeff Alexander, Coordinator *'1998' ** Chris Oarr, Coordinator ** Jeff Alexander *'1997' ** Chris Oarr, Coordinator External links *Ignatz Awards Official Website Category:Comics awards Category:Minicomics de:Ignatz Award pt:Prémio Ignatz